Горят мосты
by RomyVolturi
Summary: эпическое расставание Стелены с точки зрения Стефана Сальваторе


**Горят Мосты**

Не надо слов, когда горят мосты,

Сожгла мне крылья ты, уже не сможем мы с тобой летать.

Не надо слов, не надо, я прошу,

Я просто ухожу, не надо провожать.

Горят мосты!

Под внушением Ребекки Елена призналась в том, что переспала с Деймоном не из-за кровной связи с ним, а потому что она влюблена в него. Влюблена в Деймона. Стефану было не просто услышать подобное из уст любимой женщины. Хуже всего было то, что это была правда, и он больше не сможет верить в придуманную им самим ложь. И он и Кэролайн были слепо уверены в том, что потепление в отношениях Елены и Деймона было вызвано существующей между ними кровной связью. Кровь Деймона обратила Елену в вампира, и теперь ее разум был связан с разумом своего создателя. Из-за этого ее организм не принимал донорскую кровь, пока Деймон не убедил ее в обратном. Все это казалось логичным и похожим на правду.

Но любовь не подчиняется логике. Она либо есть, либо ее нет.

Просто до падения с моста Елена сделала не правильный выбор. Она уже давно любила Деймона, Стефан и сам замечал то, как она смотрит на его брата, и теперь она больше не могла этого отрицать. Обращение в вампира помогло ей понять, кто именно заставляет ее сердце трепетать от счастья. Она больше не та Елена, что была прежде. Той Елены, которую любил Стефан, больше нет.

Это разбивало ему сердце.

За все сто с лишнем лет своего существования Стефану еще никогда не было так больно.

Девушка, ради которой он был готов на все, больше не была влюблена в него.

Все было напрасно. Все кончено. Он должен уйти.

Это ее выбор.

Ребекка предложила ему стереть все воспоминания связанные с Еленой и Стефан согласился. Он хотел этого. Хотел забыть о том, как сильно он любил ее, как свято верил ей, как посвящал ей каждый свой день. Она была любовью всей его жизни. Ни Кэтрин, ни Ребекка, только она, только Елена. Ради нее одной он вернулся в Мистик-Фолс. И, наверное, это было его самой большой ошибкой. Ему не стоило этого делать. Без него, без Деймона, без Клауса жизнь Елены была бы намного лучше. Она бы не стала вампиром, не убила бы человека, не потеряла бы столько друзей и родных. Она была бы самой собой.

Стефан не мог простить Елене того, что переспав с Деймоном, она скрыла это от него. Деймон скрыл это от него.

Он никак не ожидал, что они так быстро окажутся, так близки.

Стефан бы все прекрасно понял, если бы выбор Елены пал на Метта. Метт отличный парень, он мог подарить ей ту жизнь, о которой она всегда мечтала, жизнь, которую она заслуживала. Она могла бы иметь уютный дом, дружную семью, очаровательных детей. Простое человеческое счастье, которое невозможно обрести с бессмертным. Но как же так могло получиться, что милая, добрая Елена влюбилась в самого эгоистичного вампира на планете? Стефан искренне не понимал этого. Хуже Деймона может быть разве, что Клаус. Стефан не мог отрицать того, что всегда считал себя лучше, чем его брат. Это эгоистично, но это правда. Он не был виновен и в половине того зла, что Деймон причинял людям.

Если бы не Деймон он никогда бы не превратился в потрошителя. Но Деймон его брат и Стефан не мог просто отвернуться от него, ради брата он отказался от Елены и уехал из города вместе с Клаусом. Он добровольно пожертвовал своим счастье ради спасения жизни брата. Однако можно сколь угодно долго винить Деймона во всех смертных грехах, но окончательный выбор всегда и во всем делала только Елена.

Деймон не заставлял ее быть с ним.

Даже если лекарство будет найдено и Елена вновь станет человеком, ничто уже не будет, так как прежде.

Все изменится. Мосты сожжены.

Стефан продолжал размышлять о своей жизни, пока за окном не забрезжил рассвет. Рядом с ним, свернувшись клубком, спала Ребекка. Они договорились о том, что между ними не будет никаких чувств, не будет никаких обязательств. Только секс и партнерство в поисках лекарства.

Прежнего Стефана больше нет. Он ушел.

Настало время для нового Стефана. Стефана не влюбленного в Елену.

За закрытой дверью реки и моря потери…

Кто-то с этим сможет жить,

А кто-то не поверит.

Зеркало, упав, осколками сыграет звон.

Всё, что было, всё, что будет –

Это только сон.


End file.
